Toy Story 5: The Super Generation (Direct to DVD and Blu-Ray Disney and Pixar animated movie)
Toy Story 5 is to be an upcoming direct to DVD and Blu-Ray Disney and Pixar animated Movie where Toy Story 4 had left off. Plot Woody and Buzz are excited to go to the wax museum with Bonnie and her parents, Larry and Julia, but when Kathy's twin brother, Felix trips over 1 of Mason's roller-skates and injures his right ankle, Julia must post-pone their trip 'til Felix's ankle heals up. Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Spell and the Green Aliens *Bud Luckey as Chuckles *Jack Angel as Rocky and Mr. Shark *Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Pricklepants *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Connor Corum as Peatey *Amber Kroner as Peanelope *Brianna Maiwand as Peatrice *Jim Cummings as Sarge and Jingle Joe *Lane Styles as Bonnie Anderson *Patricia Arquette as Sophie Katzenberg, Bonnie and Brian's aunt, Stacy's mother, Julia's sister and Larry's sister in law *Emily Hahn as Stacy Katzenberg, Sophie's 16 year old daughter, Bonnie and Brian's cousin and Julia and Larry's 16 year old niece *Lori Alan as Julia Anderson *Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson *Nancy Cartwright as Brian Anderson *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Cheech Marin as Lenny *Jerome Ranft as Wheezy *Patton Oswalt as Tinny *Michael Keaton as Ken *Jodi Benson as Barbie *John Hasler as Mason *Owen Vaccaro as Felix Davis *Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis *Seth MacFarlane as Mr. Potato Head's karaoke singing voice *Tom Kenny as Lenny's karaoke singing voice *Kevin Michael Richardson as Wheezy's karaoke singing voice *Sofia Ranft as Vicky, Bonnie's evil toy catapulting counterpart *John Morris as Andy Davis *Taylor Swift as Hannah Davis *Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis *Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis *Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips *Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips Transcript * ''Toy Story 5 teaser trailer transcript'' * ''Toy Story 5 trailer transcript'' * Toy Story 5 transcript Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Ball can be seen right next to the roller-skate that Felix trips on. ''Knick-Knack * Knick, the snowglobe snowman appears on Bonnie's roller-skates. Tin Toy * Tinny appears in this movie again. Presto! * Presto DiGiotagione and his pet rabbit, Alec Azam, appear in a picture painting on the Anderson family's living room wall. For the Birds and For the Ducks * Bully, Chipper, Snob and Neurotic can be seen in the Anderson family's backyard. LAVA * The 2 volcanos painted on Mason's roller-skates resemble Uku and Lele respectively, but without their faces painted on them. Red's Dream * The red scooter appears again when Kathy rides on it. Piper * The title character appears as a wooden figurine of a sand piper. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel * Sully, Mike, Randall, Pete Claws Ward, Fungus, Celia, Roz, Mr. Waternoose and the Yeti appear as figurines on display. * The Pizza Planet truck appears right next to the trailer again. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tad, Sheldon, Squirt, Pearl, Gil, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Peach, Jacques, Bruce, Anchor and Chum appear as cake toppers in the bakery's window display. Inside Out, Inside Out 2 and Inside Out 3 * The 10 emotions appear as action figures in Bonnie's bedroom. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2 and The Good Dinosaur 3 * Arlo and Spot appear as life size garden statues. BRAVE, BRAVE 2 and BRAVE 3 * Merida appears as a ceramic doll figurine on display. Category:Disney and Pixar animated movies